Steven Stone (Adventures)
Steven Stone is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who was the Champion of the Hoenn region. Appearance Steven is a tall, thin young man with ice blue hair and sky blue eyes. Ruby & Sapphire arc Steven wears a white undershirt with a black overcoat that has purple zig-zag streaks going down and a red tie. On the ends of his sleeves, he has silver cuffs. He also wears black pants with dark-purple dress shoes. Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire arc Steven wears a charcoal jacket with two black zig-zag stripes, a white undershirt and a red tie. Steven wears skinny black pants and black shoes with low heels, as well as metallic jewellery on both of his sleeves and his index and ring fingers. He has a pin on his jacket, called the Mega Stickpin, which he uses to Mega Evolve his Metagross. Personality Despite his young age, Steven is actually a wise, clever man. He has a leader-like personality and gives out orders to have a better control of the situation. Steven is also brave enough, using mysterious powers to protect the region from any great dangers. He likes steel-type Pokémon, while his hobby is to search for rare stones. Sometimes, Steven can think too much before snapping out of his moment. Biography Ruby & Sapphire arc Mr. Stone spoke to Sapphire, asking her to deliver his letter to Steven in Dewford Town.RS009: Mowing Down LudicoloRS010: Blowing Past Nosepass I Steven was talking on the phone, informing Captain Stern he had an investigation to make.RS011: Blowing Past Nosepass II Ruby, who was exploring the Granite Cave, encountered some hostile Mawile. Steven took Ruby away, saving him from Mawile's bites. Steven introduced himself to Ruby, who decided to join forces with Steven to bail out from the cave.RS014: Guile from Mawile Steven was startled to see Ruby taking pictures of Nana and Kiki, who evolved, right when they were attacked by the Mawile. Steven admitted he was here to search for some rare stones (since that was his hobby) and asked Ruby to come to a dead end of the cave. Ruby did so and Steven snapped his fingers, causing Beldum to appear and attack Mawile, freeing Nana and Kiki. With another snap of his fingers, Steven had Metang and Metagross to come out of the ground and attack the Mawile, with magnetic force allowing them to float in mid-air. Steven and Ruby came out of the Granite Cave. Ruby was glad Steven lent his Moon Stone to evolve Kiki, but Steven was concerned, since he was looking for partners to fight off the evil forces that threaten Hoenn. Steven saw Ruby was too young and went off, promising to meet up with Ruby once more.RS016: Ring Ring Goes Beldum Sapphire met up with Ruby, who admitted he encountered Steven, who helped him fight the Mawile. Sapphire was startled and immediately took Ruby with her to find Steven.RS017: Heavy Hitting Hariyama Steven appeared as an image in Wallace's mind as Ty wished he was there during the ensuing chaos.RS057: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon V Some time ago, Steven taught a blind boy how to read ancient braille, at a hospital. Just as the blind boy explained this to a swimmer, Steven came out of Ever Grande City with the Elite Four, as they went to solve the crisis.RS065: Bravo, Vibrava Steven rescued Wallace from Tabitha, who has been driven insane by touching the Blue Orb. Wallace commented on Steven's tardiness, both in rescuing him and in entering the conflict; Steven apologized and announces that he required Wallace's assistance and that they should not tarry.RS070: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XII The Elite Four arrived, just behind them, and Steven sent them to the posts he assigned them. He then tried to give Wallace the Champion's cloak—which is rightfully Wallace's, but he refused it because he wanted to succeed Juan as gym leader of Sootopolis (and because, as Steven correctly deduces, he wanted to be closer to Winona). Wallace refused it, but their argument was interrupted by Tabitha waking up and attacking again. As Steven held off Tabitha, he realized that Groudon has advanced to Sootopolis. He also admitted that he and his father have known about the threat of a Kyogre against Groudon battle for some time, but because they couldn't be sure that there were not any spies in Devon Corporation, they had to be secretive about preparing for the crisis. As he held off Tabitha, Steven slides a pained, sideways look at Wallace, knowing that he must pass the Champion's cloak on to him because, when the crisis was to be resolved, Steven would be dead.RS071: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XIII Steven received a call from Phoebe, who has found the blind boy with the slab. Steven told Wallace that he would join him in Sootopolis and asks Wallace to trust him, passing over the cloak. Wallace accepts it without complaint that time and took off for Sootopolis. Taking the phone call, Steven remarked that it has been quite some time since he and the blind boy saw each other, asking the boy to read the slab aloud into the phone. The boy read part of it and then flounders, unable to continue because there is a part missing from the slab. Steven is horrified, admitting to himself that he'd hoped the boy's ultra-sensitive fingers would be able to decipher even the missing part, and now he wonders if they are doomed. Steven senses the explosion at Sootopolis, momentarily distracted from the conversation. He returns to it, hearing what the boy could decipher from the missing portion and repeating it to himself: "The first is Wa… the last is Re…"RS072: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XIV Unable to glean anything from that, Steven decides to switch tacks: instead of going through with the plan to awaken Regirock, Registeel, and Regice, he tells the Elite Four to make their way to Sootopolis to help fight there. He himself takes off on Metagross, making a beeline for the island, and he is amazed and the sheer amount and intensity of energy it is emitting. Spotting Sapphire free falling nearby, Steven lunges and grabs her hand, vowing that he, Steven Stone, will not allow another to be sacrificed needlessly. Upon hearing his name, Sapphire is shocked and told Steven that she has searched Hoenn for him. She gave him a letter from his father—a letter containing the full translation of the missing portion of the slab: "The first is Wailord, the last is Relicanth."RS073: A Royal Rumble with Regirock, Regice and Registeel I Steven was pleased the missing sentences had been transcribed, and even more so when Sapphire lent him her Wailord and Relicanth. Thus, Steven managed to perform the awakening ritual, but Sapphire was blown away before Steven could return her Pokémon.RS074: A Royal Rumble with Regirock, Regice and Registeel II Steven and Wallace took control of Registeel and worked together with the Elite Four and the other Regis to contain the energy from Kyogre and Groudon's battle.RS075: With a Spoink in Your Step IRS076: With a Spoink in Your Step IIRS077: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XVRS079: Rayquaza Redemption II Seeing Sapphire trapped in the aircar, Steven suggested to Wallace they should free her first before venturing into Sootopolis City.RS080: It All Ends Now I When the battle ended, Steven immediately died from the strain of awakening and controlling the Regis.RS083: It All Ends Now IV Wallace and the Elite Four were saddened by his death, knowing well the strain of controlling the Legendary Pokémon was too much for him.RS084: It All Ends Now V His death inspired Wallace to don the Champion's cloak and challenge Archie and Maxie, to make them pay for their crimes.RS085: It All Ends Now VIRS086: It All Ends Now VII Celebi brought Ruby and Sapphire through an alternate timeline, one where Steven and everyone else managed to survive alive. Steven, along with the other people, congratulated Ruby and Sapphire for their success in thwarting the threat of the Hoenn region.RS087: It All Ends Now VIII Platinum arc When Platinum arrived at the Battle Frontier, he was seen leaving and selling his villa. He called his father about collecting the stones he wanted and went back to Hoenn on his Metagross.PT001: Leaping Past Lopunny Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire arc Steven visited the Tower of Mastery in Shalour City, where he visited Gurkinn. Gurkinn gave him some Key Stones and taught him how to use it. Steven also noted a lot of trainers from other regions came to study Mega Evolution as well.ORAS021: Omega Alpha Adventure 20 Steven was alert of the enemies of the Devon Corporation, as well as a meteor, which was to crash onto the planet. He talked about these problems with Ruby and Emerald, showing them a letter from an unknown enemy. Steven gave them Mega Bracelets, in return to help the Devon Corporation thwarting the enemies and assisting in stopping the meteor. Ruby accepted (even if Emerald doubted in these stories), but asked of Steven not to mention Sapphire the meteor's crash, just to ask of her to defend Devon Corporation from the enemies.ORAS005: Omega Alpha Adventure 4 In order to confirm the story, Steven met up with Ultima, and they both went to Granite Cave. Steven was surprised to see a mural, since it was recently discovered, after a hidden entrance to the cave was revealed. He told this to Old Woman Ultima, who was offended to be called like that. Steven apologized and told her the children she was supposed to teach were outside, training. He noted the mural represented Kyogre, "Alpha" and the other Ancient Pokémon, Groudon, "Omega". Steven continued analyzing the murals and was deep in a thought. Regardless, Ultima asked about the children, so Steven told them about Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald. Ultima recalled their Pokémon knew the ultimate moves, but Steven wondered if they can use them in alternate forms, after they Mega Evolve. Ultima replied she did not know anything about Mega Evolution, but Steven was certain she was the woman for the job to train Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald. He admitted even if they did not know much about Mega Evolution, they had to use it, since they did not have any options left. Ultima laughed, promising she'd teach the children, so everyone went out. There, they saw Sapphire chasing Emerald. Seeing Sapphire's Kiruru and Ruby's Rara evolved into a Gallade and a Gardevoir, Steven explained to Sapphire Kiruru obtained a Dawn Stone, causing him to evolve. Regardless, Steven introduced Sapphire and Emerald to Ultima, who would train them.ORAS001: Omega Alpha Adventure 0 Since Ruby did not return yet, Steven took his Mumu to train with Sapphire and Emerald. While Sapphire and Emerald were struggling, Steven received a call from his father and told him about Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald, the children he thought they were the best in handling the crisis.ORAS002: Omega Alpha Adventure 1 Ultima was pleased Sapphire and Emerald succeeded in their training, thinking their Pokémon could Mega Evolve. Steven felt the Pokémon were aware of the power they could obtain, as he looked at the Mega Stones he was to give out.ORAS003: Omega Alpha Adventure 2 Steven gave the Mega Stones to Sapphire and Emerald, who used the Mega Bracelets to Mega Evolve Blaziken and Sceptile. Steven applauded them for their first Mega Evolution attempt, which was a success. Emerald and Sapphire were startled Blaziken and Sceptile reverted to their original forms, after the training was over. Steven explained once the battle is over, the power of Mega Evolution wears off, continuing to explain the Mega Evolution's mechanics. Steven pointed out the trainer and Pokémon share life energy, through the Key Stone, advising them to launch the ultimate attacks. Sapphire wondered why did they had to learn about Mega Evolution, so Steven gave her a letter. Since Sapphire could not read, Emerald read the letter aloud, informing Sapphire "the Draconids" would attempt to attack the Devon Corporation - and Steven asked them for their help in defending the company. Just then, Drake, Mr. Stone and Mr. Briney arrived, meeting up with the group. However, Mr. Stone bluntly ordered everyone to the boat, for they could've been spied upon. The group reached New Mauville, where Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald would train. Since Mr. Stone needed time to move and activate the absorber, Steven allowed Sapphire and Emerald to have some time off. Later on, Steven was discussing plans with his father, as Emerald passed by them.ORAS006: Omega Alpha Adventure 5 Steven heard Emerald was assaulted by a Pokémon and ran off to help Emerald. Steven asked Emerald not to use Sceptile, since they'd need its energy to power up a machine; instead, Steven sent Metagross and Mega Evolved it to battle the strange Pokémon. Emerald used his device to calm down the Pokémon, but failed, though this caused the Pokémon to flee. Emerald explained his shock, as the cartridge was from the birthplace of Mew, the ancestor of all Pokémon, from Faraway Island.ORAS007: Omega Alpha Adventure 6 The following morning, Mr. Stone and Steven prepared the absorber and started the experiment, draining the energy from Mega Blaziken and Mega Sceptile. This was witnessed by Ruby, through Latios' and Latias' powers.ORAS008: Omega Alpha Adventure 7 However, Zinnia arrived to mess up with their plans. Steven knew Zinnia was the one that sent the intimidating letter to the Devon Corporation. Zinnia pointed out the company was doing the shady deals and engulfed everyone by Goodra's Sludge Wave. Steven battled Zinnia, using his Mega Metagross, since Zinnia was after his Key Stone. Steven also noticed Ruby came back with his Mega Swampert.ORAS009: Omega Alpha Adventure 8 Steven continued battling, but was not pleased by the fact Mega Metagross has not recovered after it gave some of its life energy to the absorber. Steven tried to attack, but was bounded by Goodra's Sludge Wave, which became solid. Zinnia taunted Steven, since she knew he was a former Champion of Hoenn. Zinnia attempted to take Steven's Key Stone, but was stopped by Ruby, who made a deal with her.ORAS010: Omega Alpha Adventure 9 After everyone had departed, Steven stayed at New Mauville with his father, who was depressed all his work had gone to waste by Zinnia's attack. Steven laughed and lifted his father's spirits, reminding "his old man" Sapphire was sent away by Hoopa, as the Dimensional Shifter was not truly lost. Mr. Stone saw his son spoke the truth and recalled he was not referred to as the old man, after Steven became the Champion. Steven received a call from Professor Cozmo, who reported Sapphire came with the Dimensional Shifter. Bearing this in mind, Steven sent Metagross and went to Mossdeep City with his father.ORAS011: Omega Alpha Adventure 10 Steven and his father reached Mossdeep City, commenting the people were nervous after they heard the news of the meteor. While Mr. Stone spoke with Professor Cozmo, Steven found Sapphire, who was unable to speak, since she was still in shock that everyone kept the secret about the meteor away from her. This made Steven wonder if it was okay to keep Ruby's promise not to tell Sapphire about the meteor. Regardless, Sapphire, using Morse code, pointed out she has sensed Zinnia, who would sabotage the launch. Much to Steven's surprise, Sapphire started taking clothes off and poured juice of a Tomato Berry and went off to face Zinnia herself.ORAS013: Omega Alpha Adventure 12 Steven watched the launch of the rocket, as well as Sapphire battling Zinnia atop it.ORAS014: Omega Alpha Adventure 13 Granny spoke of Steven and his father, who used science as a method to prevent the meteorite from colliding on the planet.ORAS015: Omega Alpha Adventure 14 Steven and his father came to Sootopolis City, where they found Ruby, Sapphire and Zinnia. Steven allowed his father to speak with Zinnia.ORAS020: Omega Alpha Adventure 19 Steven listened to the conversation. Just as Zinnia spoke the lorekeeper was to ride Rayquaza into outer space, Steven realized Rayquaza emitted ozone, which was poisonous to humans, meaning the lorekeeper may not return back alive. Fortunately, Mr. Stone had thought of a way to protect the lorekeeper, with special space suits. Later on, Steven showed Zinnia a jar of Key Stones they obtained from the Embedded Tower. Zinnia was glad, but thought Steven took Aster's Key Stone as the Mega Stickpin. Steven denied that, since he took his Key Stone, as well as Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald's, from Gurkinn. Steven grinned how Ruby and Sapphire started arguing. Since Rayquaza took the two children away, Steven ordered Wallace to prepare the team for the attack, while Steven went to contact the other regions. A moment later, Steven, standing on his Metagross, ordered the attack on the meteorite. The attack was successful, while his father ordered Steven to have the team crush the remaining meteorite chunks. In the end, Steven watched as Ruby, Sapphire and Rayquaza flew back to Sootopolis City.ORAS022: Omega Alpha Adventure 21 Pokémon On hand Released Gallery Steven Stone RS Adventures.png|Steven's appearance from Ruby & Sapphire arc. Steven manga quote.PNG Steven manga2.PNG Dead Steven.png See also *Steven Stone (anime) *Steven Stone (trailer) *Steven Stone (Masters trailer) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Steel Pokémon User Category:Revived characters Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Male characters